


You Got Me Intoxicated

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [79]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Ardyn Izunia, Attempt at Humor, Cor Leonis Needs A New Shirt, Drinking Games, Drunk Noctis Lucis Caelum, Drunk Prompto Argentum, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, M/M, Mentioned Iris Amicitia, Mentioned Regis Lucis Caelum, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Multi, Noctis Lucis Caelum Needs a Hug, Panic, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Party Games, Poor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Underage Drinking, Vodka, Vomiting, Wine, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Prompto and Noctis get properly drunk for the first time in their lives, at the tender age of 15 no less, and the result is not a pretty one...
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	You Got Me Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> My time at uni is finally coming to end and I am really sad about it actually... 
> 
> Anyway... this fic holds a special place in my heart as a few of my friends drunken blunders have made it into fic this, along with a lovely drink I created ;) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)

“Don’t worry. I will be back by 11:30. Clarus said that he would drop me back.”

“Ah… Think again. You will be home by 10:30, young man.” Ardyn corrected as he watched Prom continue to make a party playlist on his phone. 

“Oh come on dad! Please?!” Prompto pleaded, looking up from his phone. “I’m 15!” 

“And… your point is?” 

Prompto rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn’t like he was going to be doing anything dangerous or stupid. All it was, was a very small party at the Amicitia Manor. It was going to be just him, Noct, Iggy and Gladio, and they would be confined to Gladio’s room. Clarus and Iris were going to be in the Manor too, so it wasn’t like anything bad was going to happen. Plus, Prompto had done this tons of times before with the boys. His 14th birthday was just one of many examples. So why couldn’t his dad just let him have one extra hour with his friends?! He didn’t even have school tomorrow! It was a Saturday night! It was so unfair!!! 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Ardyn said, snapping his fingers at Prom. 

“Please?! It is only one extra hour!” 

“No. As you already pointed out you are only 15. And 15 year olds do not stay out past 10:30 in my book.” 

“What?! Dad did! He went to Accordo when he was 15 years old! He fought the Niffs and daemons! Uncle Regis, Clarus, Wesk and Cid let him do whatever he wanted! When he wanted!” Prompto protested pointing towards Cor who was just sitting in the corner of the room laughing his head off at the sight before him. (Prom was very wrong, those 4 never let him do anything without their say so on that bloody trip.) 

Ardyn narrowed his eyes at his son’s argument. It was flawed on so many levels. “I’ll have you know that I objected to your father tagging along with your uncles. But Mors didn’t care and put his life at risk. And as I have said many times before, yours and his unbringing’s were very different. So stop using your father as an excuse to get what you want.”

“It’s a small party! Dad help me out here, please?” Prompto begged looking over to Cor, who was still laughing. 

Cor was loving every second of this. 

The Marshal knew exactly why his husband was less than happy that Prompto had suddenly become interested in going out most weekends with Noctis. He only ever went over to Noctis’s flat or the Amicitia Manor, Prom and Noctis didn’t really have many friends outside of their royal retainers, but… their son was now a teenage boy. And Ardyn hated this because it meant that their son was growing up and he may now be interested in things that he definitely hadn’t been interested in 5 years ago. Of course, Cor didn’t like the thought that maybe his innocent baby sunbeam might like to try a stronger alcohol beverage than what he was allowed at state dinners. Or he may even want to experiment with other types of drugs or he may be interested in starting a relationship with someone. It was common of a boy his age to be doing all of this. But… Prompto had a point. Cor was way more rebellious at Prom’s age than the blonde prince could ever hope to be, so he didn’t have a problem with Prompto wanting to be a normal teenager. 

The Marshal let out one final snigger before jumping to his son’s aid. “Ass Hat, come on. What is an extra hour anyway?” 

“Everything to me, My Marshal.” Ardyn grumbled, refusing to back down. 

“Clarus will be there.” 

“That gives me little to no reassurance.” 

Ardyn may have a point there. After all it was Clarus Amicitia that had introduced Cor to stronger variants of alcohol and some illegal substances… especially for someone of Cor’s age at the time... But Clarus was a parent now. Cor trusted his honorary brother not to allow his own son, the Prince, the Prince’s advisor and Prompto to go crazy, especially with little Iris in the house. It was all going to be fine and Ardyn was worrying over nothing. An hour was really not going to make a single difference. And it meant that Cor and Ardyn could have a little more alone time together. 

“Okay. Let’s make a deal.”

“No.” Ardyn said, shaking his head.

Cor rolled his eyes. Why was his husband so fucking stubborn. “Ardyn. Just hear me out. Please?” 

“Fine. But if I don’t like what you come up with, you are not giving me another offer.” 

“Right. Prom gets to have an extra hour with the boys-”

“Thanks dad!” Prompto smiled with glee interrupting his dad. 

Cor raised his hand to cut Prom’s enjoyment short. “Let me finish. You can only have an extra hour if you promise us, young man, that next week you will help out a little bit more around the house, instead of running up to your room at any chance you get. This way you get what you want and you help us clean. Sound good?” 

“Yeah. Sure.” Prom nodded quickly. He really hated that idea. Why did his dads want to spend more time with him anyway? It was so annoying. But if it meant he got to stay out longer, Prom was just going to have to lump it. 

“Alright, alright…” Ardyn sighed, seeing what Cor was doing. “But you are to be in this house before 11:30. And you will not ask Clarus for a little longer, because I will tell him myself that you are to be back here for that time.” 

“Yes, yes. I got it.” 

“Good.”

* * *

As soon as Prom got into the Amicitia residence, he said a quick hello to both Clarus and Iris before running upstairs to Gladio’s room, leaving Ardyn to be an overprotective parent and tell his uncle about his scheduled time to be home. It was so uncool. What made it worse was that Noctis was staying the night and both Ardyn and Cor had said that Prom couldn’t. They were being oddly vigilant of him and his behaviour at the moment and Prom really did not like it… if they kept this up they were going to notice that he was limiting his food intake. Nevermind all that. It was 6:30 now and that meant they had 5 hours to do whatever the hell they wanted! (Within reason of course, as Clarus and Iris were here) It was going to be so much fun! Prompto rushed into Gladio’s room and he could already smell the familiar scent of wine and beer from many state dinners. Noctis and Gladio were sitting on the floor, playing on their phones, probably Kings Knight, and Ignis was sitting just to the right of them, giving them a very stern look. Snacks were piled up on Gladio’s desk along with lots of ‘empty’ plastic cups and around the room there were piles of… something. Prom couldn’t tell what it was as all of the piles were covered up with blankets. Oh it was probably so Clarus didn’t know what they were up too. Prom closed the door, rushed over to his friends and joined in the happy conversation. The four of them continued to play on Kings Knight until they heard Ardyn call out to them to say a goodbye. 

That was when Gladio let go a devilish smirk. He reached under his bed and dragged out a crate filled to its capacity with bottles and cans. “Kiddos, are you ready for your first taste of real liquor?” 

“Yeah!” Prom and Noct cheered excitingly. 

“They’re only 15!” Ignis shrieked in horror.

Gladio smacked the agitated advisor on the back and laughed. “Specs calm down. They are a couple of Princes who have overbearing parents and you hovering over their shoulders all day. They need to relax a little, have fun. Y’know do all the things you think are irresponsible.” 

“That is pricelessly why they shouldn’t do it.” Ignis muttered, wanting to snatch the bottle of purple fizzy liquid Gladio now had in his hands. 

“Calm down Iggy. You worry too much.” Noctis huffed, watching attentively as his Shield poured the weird coloured liquid into four plastic cups. 

“It’s called caring, Noct.” 

“Please Iggy. We will only have one.” Prom beamed, giving his secret crush the puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah. One drink.” Noctis agreed, crossing his fingers behind his back. 

“Please?!” 

“Please Specs!” 

“Yeah. Only one. And you should have one too.” Gladio said, passing a cup over to Ignis. 

“I am going to live to regret this…” Ignis let out a massive sigh, rubbing his temple, as he reluctantly took the cup from the Shield who was giving him a cheeky grin. What was Gladio up too? 

Prompto and Noctis took their cup from Gladio and smelt the purple liquid. It smelt like lemonade. Okay… Prom gingerly placed the cup to his lips and took a sip. Huh? Prompto thought it was going to taste awful, loads of people at school said stronger drinks tasted awful, but this one didn’t. It tasted really sweet, like fizzy pop. It smelt.... almost minty? What the hell was this drink? Prompto took another sip, as did Noctis, and neither of them didn’t hate it. In fact, they really liked it. 

“Woah. This actually tastes good…” Prom smiled, taking a big gulp of his drink. 

“How did you make alcohol taste good?” Noctis questioned, mirroring his best friends actions. He’d only be allowed wine at state dinners but this… this tasted so much better than that horrible stuff. 

“That’s a secret.” Gladio smiled, clapping his hands together, rubbing them like some villain in a bad spy movie. “Now, let’s play ring of fire.” 

The younger Shield went on to explain how the game was played and the boys got it in no time, and since they were all drinking the same drink, Gladio ensured that he had already placed a dirty pint in the middle for the unlucky participant to drink when they drew the last King in the deck. Unfortunately, that also meant they had finished their drinks in no time at all. And because Gladio was smart and he knew Ignis would not allow him to give them any more of his special vodka-sour-lime-lemonade cocktail, he liked to call his ‘death drink’, he snuck the pair a bottle of the stuff when Ignis went to the toilet and it was all downhill from there... 

Prom was the unlucky victim that had to down the pint in the middle and to everyone's surprise the boy was not sick. In fact, Prompto didn’t even gag as he chugged the thing down in one massive gulp. Gladio and Noct cheered him on, while Ignis stared completely flabbergasted at the sight before him. 

That… That was not good. 

Before Ignis could say that enough was enough, Gladio had already got the next drinking game under way. With the help of the tipsy Princes, Gladio got out a table and taught the boys what beer pong was. Except this time, they were using his death drinks, much to Ignis’s horror. The poor advisor still had no idea what was in the drinks and because of the effect it was having on both Noct and Prom he stopped drinking after they played their first game. He was very glad that he did. 

As the minutes ticked on, Prompto became giggly and apparently he was very, very, very good at beer pong. Noctis became very hyperactive and extremely happy that Prompto was on his team and that they were thrashing the two older boys at this game. 

“One shot!” Prom yelled with a winked as he had forced Gladio to drink yet another drink. 

“Yes, Prom!” Noct encouraged, passing Prom another ping-pong ball. 

“Little shits.” Gladio muttered under his breath, feeling his head slowly fall into a dazed like state, before he drank the fizzy cocktail. 

“What the hell is in that?!” Ignis demanded to know, getting more furious and worried as he watched all three of them fall victim to drunkenness. 

“Don’t matter.” Gladio grumbled, throwing the ping pong ball back. And not surprisingly he missed his target. 

Prom and Noctis won and as a reward they got to choose the next drinking game. Of course, being teenage boys, they chose to play never have I ever, much to Ignis’s relief. The pair were innocent in his eyes and that meant, hopefully, the pair would slow down on whatever drink they were gargling down like it was water. Ignis was really debating whether or not he should go and get Lord Amicitia before the two got into an uncontrollable state, and from the way both Prom and Noct were talking… they were already well on their way to that point. 

“Me, first!” Noctis slurred his words as he swayed ever so slightly from left to right, locking eyes with his Shield. “Never, ‘ave I eve’ got a tattoo.” 

“Fuck you Princess.” Gladio bit back, being the only one to drink. This time he took a massive swig of the drink. He cleared his throat and let out a tiny laugh. “Right, Noct. Two can play at the game. Never have I ever skipped school.” 

“What?!” Ignis said in an alarmed tone, eyes darting between the younger boys. 

Both Noctis and Prompto bowed their heads, daring not to look at Ignis as they downed half of what was ever in their drinks. They couldn’t believe that Gladio hadn’t told them what it was yet. They wanted to replicate it for future events. 

“It ‘wss one tme.” Noctis stuttered out, feeling sleeping. 

“Ya, wht Noct sai-d” Prompto nodded, with a smile on his face.

“Oh yeah?!” Gladio raised his eyebrow already knowing what he was going to say next. 

“YES!!” Noctis shouted, sticking his middle finger up at his Shield. 

“My turn!” Prom cheered. “Nev’r have I ev’r, had… sssex!” 

Gladio quickly took a gulp of his drink like the boys had expected him too. However, they did not expect to witness Ignis Scientia taking his first sip of drink since they ended the round of ring of fire.

Noctis’s jaw dropped to the floor as he slurred out in a half shout. “You?! No!” 

“What...?” Prom said, unable to hide the sorrow in his voice at hearing that his crush had slept with someone. But he was denied his tears when he felt Noctis’s hand slam against his legs.

“Iggy! Prom! Prom! Prom! … Iggy, broke a rule!!” Noctis shouted, sounding delighted with this new information. The Prince whipped his head to face his advisor and shouted again. “You underage! Naughty!” 

“Ummm…” Was all Ignis could say, getting a hit in the shoulder from Gladio before coming up with his own never have I ever. “Never have I ever heard my parents having sex.” 

Prompto went bright red and looked at Noct with a scowl on his face. “Noct! You weren’ menta tell em that! Dude, not cool!” 

“Sorry buddy! Now drink!” Noctis ordered, lifting the cup to Prom’s lips not giving his friend a choice. 

The game continued on for a while after that, many secrets were spilt along with a lot of drinks as the poor princes got drunker and drunker. Ignis managed to stop Gladio before he too followed them into the realm of the drunk, and he was so glad he did because Noctis and Prompto were not in a good way. Noctis kept trying to explain to the plants in Gladio’s room who he was, about the time he spent in Tenebrae and how unfair it was that everyone forced him to eat vegetables. But he promised the plant, because they were now friends, that he would never eat another vegetable ever again. And Prompto… oh my gods Prompto, he was a complete and utter mess. He kept making absolutely no sense. He kept coming in and out of crying spells and when he wasn’t crying he was talking nonsense. Ignis couldn’t make out what the poor boy was trying to say. That was until he started smacking himself in the face repeatedly. 

“Iggy… Iggy! Guess what?!” Prom breathed out quickly.

“Yes, my dear. What is it?” Ignis asked, trying to keep Prompto seated as he rubbed his back. Prom had gone white as a sheet and his lips were turning green. 

“I can’t feel my face!” Prom laughed, still smacking his face. “I can’t feel my face, Ignis!” 

“I can see. Let’s stop hitting yourself now.” Ignis suggested calmly, lowering Prom’s hands before he gave Gladio a look which would surely kill him on the spot, if looks could kill that was. “Gladio! This is all your fault! It is only 9:30 and look at the state they are in!” 

“They're fine.” Gladio said with a timid gulp as he looked down at his prince who was staring at his hands, like they were the most amazing thing he had ever seen. “Hey, Noct? Buddy? Are you okay?”

Noctis looked up at his Shield and said softly. “I have two hands Gladdy! Two hands!!!” 

“Ah shit!” 

“Go and get your father. I’ll look after the boys the best I can until you return. But hurry, I think Prom is about to vomit.” 

“On it!”

* * *

Cor yawned, forcing himself out of Ardyn’s tight grip so he could answer the front door. Ardyn gave him a disappointed moan and fell onto the rest of the sofa as Cor merely shook his head at his husband. Gods, it just seemed like Ardyn was getting clingier as the years went by. It was either that or Cor’s patience was wearing thin… it was probably the former. Ever since Prom hit his teen years, Ardyn was latching on to anything he could and it was usually him. With another big yawn he went to the door and when he opened it he saw Prom and Clarus standing there and Prom looked terrible. 

“Clarus? What the hell?!” Cor stuttered as Prom was gently pushed into his chest. 

“I thought leaving Gladio in charge would be okay. I was wrong and I am sorry.” Clarus winced grimmly. 

Before another word could be spoken, the two men heard the sound of gagging and in a matter of seconds Prom began to retch and vomited all over Cor’s shirt. The smell of the sick filled the air as Prompto started to cry again. He muttered out Cor’s name in a teary whisper and wrapped his arms around his daddy, putting his face directly into his own vomit. 

“Bye. I need to make sure Noctis is alright.” Clarus commented quickly, getting away from the area as fast as he possibly could. Ardyn was going to hit the fucking roof when he saw the state Prompto was in. 

Cor gulped, thinking he was about to be sick because of the smell, but he held it in and closed the front door. He looked down at his son, and gently put his hands either side of Prom’s arms, trying to remove him from the mess he had just created. 

“Mate, come on you can’t stay there, we need to get you to the bathroom.” 

“No!” Prom cried harder, his grip getting tighter around Cor’s middle. “Daddy… I don’t feeeel good.”

“No shit.” Cor said, cursing both Amicitia’s for allowing his precious sunbeam to end up like this. “Ardyn! Ardyn! Can you come and help me please!” 

“I feel sick.” 

Prom whispered, beginning to harl again, and there was nothing Cor could do as Prom began emptied out his stomach down his front, onto their shoes and all over the carpet. The smell was awful and because Cor was so focused on not throwing up himself and trying his hardest not to look at the substance, he didn’t hear Ardyn coming into the hallway. Nor did he hear the cry of horror he let out at seeing Prompto so out of it. 

“Sunbeam! Oh, my darling, we need to get you upstairs to the bathroom.” Ardyn said in a panicked voice, detangling his son from his husband, before bending Prom over, rubbing his back and teleporting them both to the bathroom in a blink of an eye. 

When he was free, Cor quickly took off his top and jacket, dumped them in the pile of sick; that he was more than happy to leave until they knew Prompto was alright and rushed to the kitchen to get Prom some water. Cor tried his hardest not to gag, as he ran past the sick and up the stairs to be greeted to the sound of more horrible retching and the sound of whatever was left in Prom’s stomach hitting the toilet water. 

“There, there my darling. Just let it out.” Ardyn said gently, rubbing Prom’s back and making sure that his son’s face stayed in line with the bowl. 

Tears, sick and salva was running down Prom’s face as he hugged the toilet, crying with all his might. “This… This is my punishment.” 

“Yes, maybe you will learn not to drink so much next time, my Sunbeam.” Ardyn agreed, doing all he could to make Prom feel safe. 

“No. No, I don’t mean…” Prom cut himself off as his awful retching continued. 

“I know. Being drunk for the first time is a scary thing. You will get over it sooner or later I promise.” Ardyn rolled his eyes, he knew that 11:30 was too late for him. But it would appear so was 10:00. 

“I don’t. I don’t like being sick.” Prompto sobbed harder, shaking uncontrollably as he stared down at his sick.

“I know, Sunbeam. I know.” 

Prom then felt another hand touch his back in a comforting manner and the blonde teenager knew it was Cor. He tried to reach out for his daddy, because Prompto felt so scared, he needed the extra comfort. This… this was horrible. He was used to sicking up his food after eating, but he controlled that. He was not in control of this and this was not okay. He wanted all of this to stop and be over now. And he couldn’t stop crying, why couldn’t he stop fucking crying? 

“It’s okay, mate. We’re here.” Cor said comfortingly.

“Don’t… don’t leave me.” Prom breathed out rapidly. “I’m scared.” 

“Shh, shh, shh. There is no need to be scared. You are safe and when this is over, we’ll get you into bed, does that sound good?” 

“Oh darling, I don’t think he is going to be able to answer that.” 

Sure enough Ardyn was right and Prom started heaving again.

* * *

Prompto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. 

His head was spinning and there was an awful taste in his mouth. His stomach hurt and his legs felt very weak and he had no idea how he had ended up in his bed. The last thing he remembered was thrashing Gladio at that weird ping-pong game and then everything went black. Why did his head hurt so fucking much! With a lazy hand, Prompto rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up. He regretted that decision immediately. He felt his stomach begin to turn and a horrible feeling arose in his gut. He lent over his bed and this yellow sluggy substance ran up his throat and out of his mouth, falling into a very well placed, red big plastic swallow bucket.

The next thing Prom felt was a cold hand on his back and a warm yet slightly pissed off voice filling his ears. “Oh, we are finally up are we? Would you look at that? 05:30 in the afternoon. This is a new personal best for you, my Sunbeam.” 

“Oh Ardyn leave him alone.” Cor’s voice butted. Prom could see something move in front of him and he could only assume that it was his daddy. “It’s okay mate. You are hungover.” 

“A very bad one it would seem as well. What you need, my darling, is a drink to take away that horrible taste in your mouth.” 

Prom felt his stomach churn again at the word drink. In a muffled and desperate tone, Prom whined. “No. Never again.” 

“We mean water mate.” Cor laughed, running his hand through Prom’s hair softly. 

“Don’t care. Never drink again.” 

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah… not until… I am married.”

“That is something I can get behind Prom.” Ardyn agreed, with a chuckle. “However, I will say that for this stunt you are grounded and we will be taking your phone off you.” 

Prompto groaned in protest. He would have said something but his head was hurting too much. 

Cor smirked. “Look on the bright side mate. Regis has taken all of Noctis’s games away from him and Clarus has taken Gladio’s car off him. The punishment we are giving you is very minor.”

“Only because I find it funny that you were sick all over your dad.” 

“Shut up Ardyn.” 

Prompto flopped over the side of his bed more and kept his eyes closed. The room was spinning, his stomach was hurting and the sound of his dad's voices was making the pain in his head worse. Prompto only groaned when Ardyn and Cor helped him back into bed and got him under the covers to keep him warm. Their son still didn’t give them much of a response. 

“Oh the poor dear is too ill to respond, My Marshal.” Ardyn teased. 

“You know what they say, go hard or go home.” 

“He did both.” 

Ardyn and Cor laughed to themselves as they helped Prompto through the rest of his ungodly hangover. This was a day that they were never going to let Prompto forget. 

Not ever. 


End file.
